


О том, как иногда полезно для здоровья подслушивать

by Arissu



Series: Башня Старка [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, АУ, ООС, Юмор, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой для хорошего самочувствия полезно и подслушать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О том, как иногда полезно для здоровья подслушивать

**Author's Note:**

> Первый из четырех коротких рассказов о буднях обитателей Башни Старка.

Влетев на кухню, Наташа прислонилась спиной к двери и перевела дух.  
\- Наташа? – изумленно уставился на нее Хоукай, как раз наливавший себе кофе. – Что-то случилось? На нас напали? - моментально посерьезнел он.  
\- Что? Напали? О, нет, нет! Что ты! Просто... - и тут, к вящему изумлению Бартона, случилось невероятное - суперагент Романофф, известная как Черная Вдова, покраснела, словно школьница!  
– Наташа? - отставив кружку в сторону, вкрадчиво протянул Клинт. - Что такого ты увидела или услышала, что покраснела, как девчонка, которую застукали с парнем в школьной раздевалке?  
\- Да тут... некоторые двери не закрывают! - в сердцах воскликнула девушка. - А остальным приходится слушать этот концерт.  
\- А, - тут же потерял интерес Хоукай. - Это же Башня Старка, милая, чего еще ты ожидала от ее владельца?  
\- Но он же с Пеппер! - проявила женскую солидарность девушка.  
\- И что? - недоуменно приподнял на это бровь Клинт. - Одно другому не мешает.  
\- Так нельзя, - твердо поставила точку в разговоре Наташа.

* * *  
\- Тони, вот у меня больше дел нет, кроме как ублажать тебя, - послышался вдруг голос Капитана Америки из-за приоткрытой двери. Проходившие мимо Романофф и Бартон встали, как вкопанные, услышав эту реплику. – Ладно, я согласился на твои уговоры... Так чего ты теперь мнешься?  
\- Знаешь, ты бы сделал лицо попроще, а то создается такое впечатление, будто ты меня убить хочешь, - несколько обиженно ответил на это Старк.

Все, оба невольных свидетеля напрочь забыли, куда и зачем шли. Теперь они прижались спиной по обе стороны двери и навострили уши, самым тщательным образом прислушивались к происходившему в комнате.  
\- Тони, давай ты просто молча разденешься, и ляжешь лицом вниз? - устало попросил Роджерс.  
«Лицом вниз?!» - глаза и губы подслушивавших приняли одинаково круглую форму.  
\- Тебе никто не говорил, что ты зануда, Кэп? – и тут же, опровергая сказанное, послышался звяк расстегнутого ремня и шорох снимаемой одежды. - Только ты это, постарайся не делать мне слишком больно, как в прошлый раз.

После этой фразы ноги перестали держать неустрашимую Романофф, и она тихо сползла на пол.  
\- Ну, все зависит от тебя, - голос Стива был настолько спокоен и безразличен, что теперь на пол сполз и Клинт. Кто бы мог подумать, какие занятные вещи происходят между этими двумя! Хотя... Ничего удивительного, если учитывать те искры, что пробегают между ними. - Если ты все же сумеешь расслабиться, когда я прошу об этом, то все будет нормально. И потом, тебе же все равно в конечном итоге будет хорошо.  
Это был контрольный выстрел.

\- Простыню и полотенце не забудь, а то опять будешь ныть, что твой любимый диван испорчен, - после каких-то непонятных шорохов снова заговорил Капитан.  
\- А, да, сейчас, минутку, - послышались удаляющиеся шаги босых ног, и почти сразу - шелест расстилаемой ткани. Прекрасно понимая, что будет дальше, Наташа показала Клинту, что пора бы им оставить парочку наедине, но Хоукай вдруг проявил упрямство. Ему было дико любопытно, насколько покорным может быть Старк, неужели он действительно гей, спит с Капитаном и готов терпеть боль?! Похоже, что да, как показал долгий выдох и легкий скрип кожаной обивки, на диване явно старались устроиться поудобнее.

\- Все, Кэп, я полностью твой, - не очень внятно пробурчал Тони.   
Через несколько секунд Наташа и Бартон уловили тот едва слышный звук, с которым кожа трется о кожу. Долгие мягкие движения... Перед глазами так и вставала картина, как широкие ладони оглаживают доверчиво подставленную спину, покорно прогибающуюся в пояснице. Теперь девушке было тяжело смотреть на друга, который старательно ловил каждый звук, доносящийся из комнаты.  
\- Ну же! - нетерпеливо поторопил Старк Роджерса.  
\- Старк, не умеешь ты получать удовольствия, - грустно констатировал на это Стив.  
В следующий момент послышался негромкий хлюп. Такой, когда на руки выдавливают крем. И тут же - шипение.  
\- Он холодный!   
Кто еще бы смог выносить вечные капризы Тони, кроме Капитана? Неудивительно, что они сошлись.

\- Не ври, - последовал совершенно равнодушный ответ. - Он теплый, и я его еще в руках немного подогрел. И вообще, это ты пришел ко мне, а не я - к тебе. Так что или лежи молча, или ищи себе другого.  
\- Ладно, ладно... - тут же пошел на попятный Тони. - Все уже нормально, можешь продолжать.  
\- Вот спасибо за разрешение, - отчетливо ехидно хмыкнул Стив.  
\- Тщ-щ-щ-щ! - спустя минуту опять зашипел Старк. - Больно!  
\- Я тебе что говорил? Расслабься! - раздался недовольный голос Роджерса. - Ты весь сжался до состояния камня, как и в прошлый раз. Я все понимаю, но ты хоть как-то расслабиться можешь?  
\- Блин, Капитан, ты сам все знаешь, - оправдывающимся?! тоном пробормотал Тони. - Я стараюсь, но при той жизни, что мы ведем...  
\- Ладно, тогда я продолжаю? - смягчился Стив.  
\- Ага. И не обращай внимания. Сам же знаешь, насколько хорошо будет потом.

И Наташа с Клинтом невольно продолжили слушать, как недовольные выдохи Старка сменяются томными вздохами под размеренные, медленные движения. Когда прошло уже почти полчаса, и вздохи сменились короткими полустонами, разбавленными невнятными "Еще", "Да", "Вот так", "Хорошо-о-о", они недоуменно переглянулись, и дружно посмотрели на часы.   
Когда прошло еще минут пятнадцать, Клинт решительно встал с пола с суровым выражением лица. 

\- Клинт, зависть - плохое чувство, - едва слышным шепотом ехидно прокомментировала Романофф. Отмахнувшись от замечания девушки, Бартон решительно толкнул дверь.  
А, войдя, в шоке остановился. Голый Старк, лежащий на животе, прикрытый на бедрах чисто символическим полотенцем, и сидящий на его ногах в одних штанах Роджерс дружно повернули головы.  
\- Ну вот, - огорченно протянул Тони, начиная спихивать с себя Стива. - Так я знал, что обязательно найдется кто-то, кто испортит все удовольствие, - встав без всякого смущения, он обернул свое полотенчико вокруг блестящих от масла бедер.

Но, уже пройдя в душ, он высунул из-за двери голову и погрозил пальцем:  
\- Только учтите! Я первый узнал, что Кэп делает обалденный массаж, так что я - всегда вне очереди!

Конец)))


End file.
